


Studying and sleeping over

by Bicheal_Bell



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Sleeping Together, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicheal_Bell/pseuds/Bicheal_Bell
Summary: Set time the episode Aristotle what would happen if the boys acted on their urges a little early on. Watches Bruno and pol try to navigate their new feelings wild dealing with their own insecurities and fears.





	Studying and sleeping over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so please leave as much constructive criticism as you can! I've had this idea floating around for a while now and I want to take a crack at writing some stuff

So... you still coming over right - Bruno

course so we studying English that's not my best subject- Pol

it's fine you know that I had it all taken care of :) - Bruno

You have no idea how glad I am to have a friend like you- Pol

BUT ANYWAY GIVE ME DETAILS WHAT DID YOU TALK ABOUT earlier -Pol 

there's just something about my mom that was bugging me- Bruno

damn dude that sucks - Pol

mhmm- Bruno

you know if you want to talk I'm here - Pol

I know! :) - Bruno

if you think merli so good at school you're going to hate him here- Bruno

YOU ARE KIDDING ME - Pol

Nope ;) - Bruno

you better have some snacks! - Pol

Of course - Bruno

There's a party this Saturday so we should go to that!! - Bruno

see you soon -Pol

See ya - Bruno


End file.
